cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New Age Wrestling
New Age Wrestling popped into the CAW scene in 2009 with a match that debuted Sub Zero and Larry It. The match would also be announced as part of the NAW World Heavyweight Title Tournament. The real owner of this league Danny Jackpot has never made an on screen appearance and never has made a onscreen owner for NAW as of yet. Its not a very known league yet and is recorded on a No Mercy rom using hacks and cheats to unlock everything for the game. Lately its been using multiple games. You can find NAW currently at http://www.youtube.com/4DannyJackpot20. or http://www.dailymotion.com/DannyJackpot How NAW begun New Age Wrestling was created once a league that Danny Jackpot had named FCW(Forum Championship Wrestling) ended due to lack of popularity and lack of entertainment Danny had gotten from recording it. NAW features stars such as Mr Kennedy, Sub Zero, Larry It, and The Joker. Superstars *Ken Kennedy *Larry It *Pornoman *Sub Zero *Bret Michaels *Eminem *Scotty 2 Hotty *Rikishi *Link *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) *Raven *William Regal *Ryan Rex *"The Ladies Man" Biff Andreas *Toxicosis *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin Former NAW Talent *Andre the Giant - Released 6/4/09 *Godfather's Ho - Released 6/4/09 *Ortvatistadon - Released 6/22/09 *Samoa Joe - Released 6/22/09 *Waluigi - Released 7/15/09 *The Joker - Released 9/30/09 at NAW All Or Nothing *Colin Delaney - Released 9/30/09 at NAW All Or Nothing *Petey Williams - Released 9/30/09 at NAW All Or Nothing NAW Champions NAW World Heavyweight Championship: John "Bradshaw" Layfield "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship: Bret Michaels NAW Intercontinental Championship: Bret Michaels NAW Hardcore Championship: Shadow The Hedgehog NAW Television Championship: Toxicosis NAW Accomplishments NAW True Emperor Tournament 2009: Pornoman NAW Pay Per Views NAW Anarchy NAW Vendetta NAW Emperor Rule NAW All Or Nothing NAW International Invasion NAW New Found Glory Games NAW Has Used WWF No Mercy - Nintendo 64 WWF Raw - PC WWE Smackdown Shut Your Mouth - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown Here Comes the Pain - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 - Play Station 3 WWF Wrestlemania 2000 - Nintendo 64 WWE Day of Reckoning - Nintendo Gamecube WCW/nWo Revenge - Nintendo 64 Def Jam: Fight for NY - Play Station 2 Legends of Wrestling II - Nintendo Gamecube WWE Smackdown vs Raw (2005) - Play Station 2 WWE Raw 2 - Xbox WWF Attitude - Nintendo 64 ECW Hardcore Revolution - Nintendo 64 WWF Road to Wrestlemania - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 - Play Station 2 WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 - Gameboy Advance WWE Survivor Series - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 - Play Station 2 WWF Smackdown 2 - Play Station 1 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 - Play Station 2 WWE Day of Reckoning 2 - Nintendo Gamecube Super Smash Brothers Brawl - Nintendo Wii WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 - Xbox 360 WCW vs. nWo: World Tour - Nintendo 64 NAW 's Impact in CAW *NAW is the first caw league to have a Inferno Match on WWF No Mercy *NAW is the first league to use multiple Gameboy Advance Wrestling games. *NAW is the first to use Smackdown vs Raw 2010 counting towards their show's storyline. *NAW is the first in CAW to use the Scramble match. *NAW is the first CAW league to hold a World Championship in a Scramble Match.